


Studio del cuore di James Buchanan Barnes

by Fuuma



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1940s, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternative Universe - No Superheroes, Crossdressing, Lime, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Slash, alternative universe
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-01-16 10:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21269375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuuma/pseuds/Fuuma
Summary: Bucky è sveglio, bello e affabile. È il ragazzo più alto della classe e riesce a piacere a chiunque, perfino ai genitori dei suoi amici.Bucky attraversa la vita a passo di danza, così dicono, e le ragazze adorano ammirare il suo sorrisetto sornione mentre sfila davanti a loro in corridoio o quando corre per il cortile della scuola con la cartella a penzoloni su una spalla e le ali ai piedi. [...]Le cose cambiano quando conosce Steve Rogers.[ scritta per la 1StuckyADay del gruppo FB "till the end of the line" ]





	1. parte prima

Bucky è sveglio, bello e affabile. È il ragazzo più alto della classe e riesce a piacere a chiunque, perfino ai genitori dei suoi amici.  
Bucky attraversa la vita a passo di danza, così dicono, e le ragazze adorano ammirare il suo sorrisetto sornione mentre sfila davanti a loro in corridoio o quando corre per il cortile della scuola con la cartella a penzoloni su una spalla e le ali ai piedi. Dietro di lui il custode urlante agita una riga di legno «La campanella è suonata e tu sei di nuovo in ritardo, Barnes, in detenzione! Vedrai quando ti becco!», ma Bucky ride perché _“uno è nei guai solo se ti prendono”_ e l’uomo non è mai riuscito ad acciuffarlo.  
Le cose cambiano quando conosce Rogers.  
Rogers è un ragazzino piccolo e rachitico, è lento, sgraziato, ma ha la lingua più lunga e saputa che Bucky abbia mai visto. Non ha mai conosciuto un ragazzo più coraggioso di lui e quando il vecchio custode li rincorre per essere arrivati entrambi tardi a scuola, Bucky torna indietro e lo prende per mano, aiutandolo a scappare.  
Non vanno molto lontano (né quel giorno, né nei giorni successivi) e Bucky scrolla le spalle come se fosse una gara in cui conta solo partecipare. «Lascia parlare me e tu fingi di avere un malore.»  
Rogers non è convinto, ma quando Bucky gli strizza un occhiolino, si fida e porta le mani allo stomaco. Fingere un malore è una delle poche cose che gli vengono facili, il fiato è già così corto per il breve tratto di corsa che il custode va nel panico e lo manda subito in infermeria.  
Bucky gonfia il petto d’orgoglio, anche se la sua sorte è differente. Quel giorno, in detenzione, il custode si vendica di tutte le volte in cui gli è scappato e gli bacchetta le mani finché il ragazzo non ne perde la sensibilità.ç  
Quando Rogers lo scopre, le prime parole che pronuncia guardando con tristezza le sue dita rosse e scorticate, sono insulti a gran voce che di certo non ti aspetti possano uscire da una bocca così delicata.  
«Sarai piccolo, ma ne hai di cose da dire, Rogers. È con quella bocca che baci la tua mamma?»  
«Guarda che non sto scherzando, sei proprio un idiota! Non saresti dovuto tornare ad aiutarmi, nemmeno mi conosci, e sei stato punito per colpa mia! Guai a te se lo farai di nuovo! E… e non stare lì impalato, vieni qui che almeno ti aiuto a fasciartele.»  
«Sei capace?»  
«Certo. Sono bravo a medicare, mi ha insegnato mia madre.»  
«Forte.»  
Rogers non deve essere abituato ai complimenti, diventa paonazzo e quasi non c’è più traccia del ragazzino inviperito che prima lo ha rimproverato tanto animosamente.  
Bucky ride divertito – il dolore alle mani divenuto più sopportabile. Quel ragazzino gli piace.  
Quando si siede sul lettino dell’infermeria accanto a lui e gli porge le mani, Rogers, ancora arrossito, riprende a parlare e lo fa sussurrando pianissimo, con una dolcezza improvvisa che Bucky è convinto sia un segreto che voglia mostrare solo a lui: «Grazie, Barnes.»  
Sì, quel piccoletto gli piace proprio.  


\- - -  


Il nome di Rogers è Steve. Bucky adora stare con lui – ha sempre fatto amicizia piuttosto in fretta e, senza preoccuparsi di chiedere alcun permesso, decide di voler diventare il suo migliore amico.  
Da allora i due sono inseparabili e Bucky impara che Steve non è solo il ragazzino più coraggioso che abbia mai conosciuto, ma anche quello spaventosamente più stupido.  
«Hai detto a Tunner di levare le tende?!» si scopre urlargli più di una volta; e se non si tratta di Tunner, allora è Gus o Pomeroy o qualsiasi altro bullo del quartiere.  
Steve non nega mai; con un occhio gonfio, il labbro spaccato, il viso pesto, o l’ennesima costola incrinata (che non potrebbe proprio permettersi di rompere perché le sue ossa sono fragili stuzzicadenti che servono _tutti_ per evitare che collassi in terra), sostiene lo sguardo di Bucky e indossa una smorfia indispettita. «Ha rubato il leccalecca di una bambina. Che razza di uomo è uno che ruba caramelle ai bambini? Non potevo starmene lì a guardare, non sarei stato migliore di lui.»  
«C’è solo un piccolo problema: Tunner non è un uomo, è un cretino di quindici anni ed è più grosso di te! Per una volta, potresti evitare di infilarti in battaglie che ti riducono così?» Bucky però sa che riaccadrà ancora e allora spera solo di essere presente e se il suo minuscolo migliore amico vorrà ergersi a difensore di tutti i deboli e gli indifesi di Brooklyn, lui si ergerà per difendere Steve.  


\- - -  


Bucky dovrebbe stare più attento a quello che desidera.  
Il pugno di Tunner gli ha quasi spaccato il naso; il sangue gli cola in bocca e lungo il mento. Ha un sapore ferroso, di ruggine.  
Se Tunner fosse stato da solo non avrebbe avuto problemi, ma sono in tre e lui e Steve sono solo in due. Guarda il volto dell’amico, la curva storta e rinsecchita delle sue spalle e i pugni sollevati in una posizione che dev’essere completamente tenuta a caso.  
Anche lui sanguina, le ha prese ancora prima che Bucky si facesse vivo, ma invece di starsene buono cerca di spintonare Barnes di lato, quasi volesse coprirlo con quel fisico minuto che si ritrova.  
«Posso andare avanti tutto il giorno» dice molleggiandosi debolmente sulle gambe. Sembra la brutta copia di un pugile dalla carriera ormai finita, ma ha gli occhi fissi al bersaglio e c’è una fiamma in quello sguardo che potrebbe continuare a bruciare per sempre.  
Bucky allora si passa svelto il dorso della mano al naso. Schizza via il sangue che ha raccolto e, quando scatta oltre Steve e si getta sui ragazzi, si assicura di coglierli di sorpresa e di spingere Tunner contro gli altri.  
Cadono tutti come birilli, in gemiti di dolore che si mescolano anche ai lamenti di Bucky, ma questa volta è lui il primo a colpirli e quando il proprio pugno raggiunge il naso di Tunner, lo sente rompersi sotto le nocche.  
Allunga un calcio allo stomaco di uno dei ragazzi e tira una testata a quello più vicino. Non permetterà più a nessuno di avvicinarsi a Steve.  
I tre si arrendono piagnucolando, si premono le parti lese e tirano su col naso.  
Bucky sorride vittorioso e si avvicina a Steve che ruota gli occhi al cielo. «Gli ho solo dato il colpo di grazia, ormai li avevi sfiniti» mente già conoscendo le rimostranze del biondo.  
Dietro di lui, Tunner e i suoi amici li guardano malevoli. «Ecco, visto? È vero che siete due finocchi! Finocchi schifosi, spero che vi rinchiudano e vi friggano il cervello!»  
«Che cos’hai detto?» Bucky si volta lentamente. Non ha mai provato tanta rabbia come in quel momento ed è contento che Tunner non sia a portata di mano o avrebbe già fracassato il suo cranio contro i muri del vicolo. Invece sventola il pugno in alto. «Dillo ancora e oltre al naso ti spacco anche la testa!»  
I ragazzi scappano, ma le loro frasi rimangono per parecchio a riecheggiare nelle menti di Bucky e Steve.  
«Forse… forse non dovresti passare tanto tempo con me.»  
Bucky guarda Steve come se non avesse parlato in inglese. «Adesso ascolti le scemenze di quel cretino?»  
«No… certo che no…» Steve china il capo, mortificato. «Non è che mi importi quello che dicono di me, sono stupidi e bigotti e mi prendono in giro perché vivo da solo con mia madre. Ma io tanto sono abituato.»  
Bucky storce il naso e il gesto gli strappa un sussulto dolorante e un’imprecazione. La butta fuori in un urlo riottoso, arrabbiato con Tunner, ma anche con Steve per aver pensato che per lui la loro amicizia valesse così poco. «Al diavolo Tunner e pure Socarides[1]! Se chiunque avesse un migliore amico fosse finocchio, a quest’ora saremmo tutti costretti ad andare in giro con un morsetto elettrico nelle mutande!»  
Steve si tampona la tempia, pulendosi dal sangue, ma anche se tiene il capo chino, Bucky riesce a scorgere il minuscolo sorriso che gli stropiccia le labbra.  
«Che stupido che sei, pensavi davvero che avrei smesso di essere tuo amico?»  
«Forse.»  
«Quel coglione deve averti colpito più forte di quanto non credessi.» commenta Bucky e gli circonda le spalle ossute con un braccio, premendogli la manica già macchiata di sangue della propria giacca sul lato della fronte. Lo tampona ridacchiando, mentre Steve sbuffa e finge di volerlo spintonare via.  
«Comunque non sono finocchio.» è strano sentirlo dire da Steve.  
«Lo so, infatti rimani un idiota.»  
Certo che lo sa, Bucky non ha mai nemmeno preso in considerazione la possibilità che lo fosse e lo rattrista che Steve si sia sentito in dovere di rassicurarlo.  
Mentre si incamminano per imboccare la via di casa, però, sente spiegazzarsi sulle labbra un sorriso triste, tremolante, e per tutto il tragitto si lascia divorare da una paura sorda che gli annoda la gola e gli impedisce di confessare che non gli importerebbe nulla nemmeno se lo fosse. Che forse _– forse –_ non ci sarebbe nulla di male se lo fossero entrambi.  


\- - -  


A sedici anni Bucky non è più quello alto tra loro. Quello _più_ alto.  
È l’estate del ‘33 quando Steve cresce di venti centimetri in soli tre mesi.  
Durante le notti in cui la signora Rogers gli permette di dormire a casa loro, Bucky lo sente soffocare singhiozzi a denti stretti contro il cuscino. Vorrebbe poter far qualcosa, condividere il dolore con lui, ma non sono sue le ossa che si stirano e tirano lembi di pelle di un corpo fatto della misura sbagliata. Tutto quello che può fare è infilarsi nel letto di Steve, abbracciarlo piano e dirgli che passerà, anche se il ragazzo insiste nel rispondergli che sta bene.  
È in una di quelle sere che Bucky si rende conto che c’è qualcosa di sbagliato in sé.  
Dalla finestra spalancata entra un caldo appiccicoso che rende umido l’abbraccio dei loro corpi; eppure Steve non si lamenta del petto di Bucky incollato alla sua schiena. Là dove la pelle è nuda, il sudore fa da collante e dove invece la canotta lo copre, ci sono mani che si aggrappano.  
Bucky lo stringe attento a non fargli male, durante la notte allenta la presa e apre le dita ai suoi fianchi o al suo stomaco. All’inizio lo faceva per prendere le misure, perché Steve era così piccolo che poteva racchiuderlo tra due mani. Poi, però, il corpo di Steve inizia a cambiare e in Bucky si fanno strada nuovi pensieri, _strani_ pensieri.  
La notte non lo abbraccia più per prendere le misure, lo fa perché gli piace la sensazione delle sue ossa sotto le dita, dei muscoli tremanti che sussultano ogni volta che li accarezza e del respiro di Steve un poco più celere, un poco più pesante, un poco più caldo.  
Una notte, per sbaglio, sfiora con il pollice un capezzolo di Steve. Non se ne accorge subito, coperto dalle pieghe della canotta; ma tra i singulti di dolore trattenuti da Steve si fa strada un gemito acuto, _umido_, che all’improvviso rende l’aria della stanza opprimente.  
Entrambi si staccano l’uno dall’altro così all’improvviso che Bucky rischia quasi di rotolare giù dal letto.  
«Scusa…» è un pigolio debole, in cui si raccoglie l’umiliazione e le loro voci si intrecciano, senza che possano sapere chi l’abbia pronunciato per primo.  
Bucky, però, si assicura di essere il primo a ripeterlo. «Scusa, non volevo.»  
Scivola oltre il bordo del letto, si infila nel proprio e per la prima volta quei trentacinque centimetri che separano il proprio letto da quello di Steve, gli sembrano una distanza insormontabile.

\- - -  
  


Dopo quell’episodio, Bucky si impone di rivolgere la propria attenzione alle ragazze. Ne conosce tante e sono tutte sempre gentili con lui, gli regalano sorrisi enormi e fanno a gara per riempirlo di attenzioni. Non è male quando una ragazza ti vizia – quando dimentica a casa il proprio pranzo, durante l’intervallo, ce n'è sempre una che lo raggiunge per tendergli un cestino che profuma di buono, offrendosi di fargli compagnia.  
Il suo primo bacio lo ha dato a 14 anni e da allora non ci ha più pensato. Ha relegato quel momento in una sezione del proprio cervello a cui non dà più peso, sommergendola di ricordi che riguardavano lui e Steve e le giornate passate insieme.  
Ora, però, seduto accanto a Brittany Meyers sotto l’ombra del pioppo in cortile e la camicetta della divisa di lei _sbadatamente_ sbottonata, non riesce a smettere di pensare alle due collinette bianche del suo seno e alla sua bocca rosso ciliegia. Gli piace quel colore, è una sfumatura di rossetto che va di moda quell’anno tra le ragazze e che gli fa venire le farfalle nello stomaco ogni volta che lo vede.  
La bocca rossa di Brittany si fa più vicina e il suo seno ondeggia con invitante dolcezza. «Puoi baciarmi se vuoi, Barnes.»  
Bucky sorride. Non lo fa apposta, non è che abbia provato davanti allo specchio affinché i sorrisi gli escano in quel modo: sa solo che alle ragazze piace che lo faccia e quando piega le labbra in una certa maniera, quando si passa sopra la lingua e arriccia solo l’angolo destro della bocca, loro fremono e lo guardano come se fosse Jhon Wayne o avesse insegnato a ballare a Fred Astaire.  
Brittany chiude gli occhi e schiude le labbra.  
Bucky fa spallucce. È solo un bacio in fondo. Appoggia la bocca alla sua e quella di Brittany è piena, morbida e la sensazione del rossetto che si incolla in parte alle proprie labbra lo fa sospirare.  
È lei la prima a cercare di infilargli la lingua in bocca. Non è che gli dia fastidio, ma nemmeno gli piace particolarmente; quando il colpo di tosse di qualcuno appena arrivato si intromette tra loro, Bucky ne approfitta per tirarsi indietro.  
È grato che il colpevole sia Steve e il biondo agita un sacchetto di carta con il suo nome scritto a pennarello. «Tua madre mi ha dato questo, lo hai dimenticato a casa.»  
Bucky non sa come interpretare il tono di rimprovero dell’amico. Non è sicuro che sia riferito _solo_ al proprio pranzo, però Brittany sorride e corre dalle amiche, in un cinguettare di battutine e braccia sventolate in loro direzione.  
Un paio di loro, addirittura, sorridono a Steve; nello stesso punto in cui un momento fa volavano farfalle, Bucky sente depositarsi un masso enorme. Da quando l’amico è cresciuto, il mondo intero sembra essersi accorto di lui, lo vedono come vedrebbero un esemplare raro di farfalla e ignorato la crisalide, ammaliati dalle sue ali variopinte.  
Perfino i bulli del quartiere hanno paura, ora, a prendersela con lui. Più di una volta Bucky li ha beccati a balbettare argomenti di conversazione, a tentare di abbeverarsi da quella fonte di luce e carisma che Steve è diventato – e il ragazzo è sempre stato troppo buono per cacciarli. Sarah gli ha insegnato che serbare rancore è stancante, ma saper perdonare è più difficile, per questo ci rende migliori.  
«Vuoi che te le presenti?» Bucky non sa perché lo chieda, forse perché spera che Steve gli risponda di no.  
L’amico solleva un sopracciglio. «Perché, le conosci tutte quante?»  
«Non in modo biblico, no. Ma credo che un paio di loro ti abbiano appena fatto gli occhi dolci.»  
«Se stai suggerendomi di provare a baciarle nel cortile di scuola, no grazie. Certe cose preferisco lasciarle a te, ti vengono meglio.»  
Il masso si scioglie nello stomaco e Bucky torna libero di ridere con leggerezza, facendo segno a Steve di sedersi e indicando il sacchetto di carta tra le sue mani. «Facciamo a metà, ti va?»  
«Ho già mangiato.»  
«Ti lascio il mio dolce.»  
Steve si lascia convincere, osserva il manto d’erba adombrato dal pioppo come se ogni stelo potesse raccontargli una storia, e alla fine si accomoda nello stesso punto che fino a un attimo prima era appartenuto a Brittany Meyers. Non mangia tutto il dolce, quando tira fuori dal sacchetto il tortino di mele dall’aria invitante, lo morde solo fino a metà, lasciando il resto all’amico.  
Forse è un caso, ma mentre Steve mastica soddisfatto il _loro_ dolce, Bucky si sofferma a lungo a guardare le sue labbra. Anche se non sono dipinte da un rossetto rosso ciliegia, se ne scopre rapito e, deglutendo, cerca disperatamente di ingoiare l’improvvisa voglia di baciare il suo migliore amico.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Charles Socarides, psichiatra e psicologo statunitense è stato uno dei precursori della Terapia di conversione (o Terapia di riorientamento sessuale). Interpretava l'omosessualità come una malattia derivante da un conflitto tra l'io e l'ego, che solitamente si manifestava dalla tenera età in un ambiente matriarcale in cui il padre era assente, debole, indifferente o sadico. In realtà i suoi libri, teorie e professione sono successivi all'ambient temporale della fic, ma mi sono presa la libertà di fregarmene.  
\---  
Credo che tra tutte le fic scritte per la challenge del gruppo, questa sia in assoluto quella a cui tengo di più per un sacco di ragioni, nonché quella che mi ha dato più problemi e che ho odiato più a lungo esattamente per le stesse identiche ragioni per cui ho amato scriverla. Ma sorvoliamo sul mio bipolarismo.  
All'inizio superava di poco le 6.000w e pensavo l'avrei postata in un unico capitolo, ma quando l'ho ripresa in mano per risistemarla e correggere tutti gli strafalcioni che mi ero lasciata dietro, non so come, la fic si è allungata e ho preferito allora dividerla in tre parti. Ho anche risistemato il finale, che era la parte che (al solito) mi faceva più schifo; sinceramente, spero di aver fatto un lavoro decente, ma immagino lo scopriremo una volta arrivati al terzo capitoletto.  
Un'altra cosa, di solito non inserisco immagini nelle mie fic (soprattutto se non sono editate da me, i crediti sono comunque qui sotto), ma quella in cima è stata l'immagine che mi ha ispirata per tutta la stesura della fic, fino a darmi anche l'idea per il titolo e ho voluto, quindi, uhm... omaggiarla? Mettiamola così.  
\---  
Scritta per la task 23 della 1StuckyADay @till the end of the line - Steven Rogers / Bucky Barnes - Stucky – prompt: being gay in the 40s


	2. parte seconda

Bucky sta diventando un esperto nel fingere.  
Ha insegnato al proprio corpo a ignorare l’esplosione di gioia che prova ogni qual volta Steve gli sorrida.  
I propri muscoli conoscono a memoria l’incedere del ragazzo, la lunghezza delle sue braccia, il modo in cui il busto si inclina leggermente verso di lui quando conversano del più e del meno. Gli basterebbe sollevare di qualche grado soltanto la mano destra per fare in modo che il dorso di Steve si scontri con il proprio – ma prima che possa toccarlo riabbassa il braccio, si nega il contatto e si compiace di aver resistito.  
Accade però che un giorno, tagliando per i campi, si fermino di colpo, la mano di Steve sbatte contro la sua e nel petto di Bucky scoppiano scintille. Non ha il tempo di registrarlo fino in fondo; lo sguardo si è incastrato sulla sagoma di due ragazzi, due _maschi_, inginocchiati tra gli steli di granturco. Si stanno baciando con dita intrecciate ai capelli e una venerazione innamorata che quasi li fa fluttuare da terra.  
Né Bucky, né Steve hanno il coraggio di muoversi o la forza di distogliere lo sguardo. Per diversi secondi non fiatano neppure, finché gli altri due non si accorgono di loro.  
Spaventati, i ragazzi si staccano l’uno dall’altro e, per lo slancio, uno di loro cade schiena a terra.  
C’è un momento di panico, Bucky riesce a percepirlo nel profumo dell’aria che all’improvviso cambia e, gli sembra, si carichi di un acido odore di paura.  
Se fosse da solo, probabilmente consiglierebbe loro di cercarsi un posto migliore, tirerebbe dritto e insegnerebbe al proprio corpo a ignorare anche il moto di invidia che sente invaderlo.  
Ora che è con Steve, però, tutto quello a cui riesce a pensare è cosa dirà lui, cosa farà lui, quanto sarà disgustato, quanto lo odierebbe se mai dovesse scoprire che…  
«Non avete nulla di cui preoccuparvi, non diremo niente a nessuno. Ma è meglio se vi spostate altrove, in un luogo più sicuro; gli studenti sono soliti tagliare per i campi a quest’ora.» Il sorriso di Steve è così rassicurante che i due scoppiano a piangere e per un intero minuto non smettono di ringraziarlo, dimenticandosi quasi della presenza di Bucky.  
Alla fine però si rivolgono a lui con occhiate in tralice, timide e timorose.  
Bucky scuote il capo e muove un braccio a voler scacciare quelle espressioni spaventate. «Sarò muto come un pesce, ma cercate di essere più prudenti. Di gente lobotomizzata questo paese ne ha già abbastanza al governo, senza che ci si mettano i poveretti che mandano al manicomio.»  
Alla fine lui e Steve li guardano correre via con le mani strette l’uno in quella dell’altro, come se un incantesimo li tenesse uniti e li rendesse più forti insieme.  
Li guardano finché non sono troppo lontani per poterli distinguere e per un po’ non dicono niente, ascoltano il vento, il respiro, il battito del loro cuore, i bisbigli dei loro pensieri.  
Bucky sussulta quando Steve gli batte una mano alla spalla. Il biondo guarda avanti, non lui e, nonostante il buio della sera, a Bucky sembra che i pomi delle sue guance abbiano preso colore.  
«Vieni a cena da noi, oggi? Mia madre non ti vede da un pezzo e si sta convincendo che sia perché non ti piace più la sua cucina.» gli propone e a Bucky piace credere che sia una scusa per mascherare la voglia di stare insieme.  
Lo spintona di rimando, stranamente si sente leggero. «Scherzi? Tua madre dovrebbe insegnare a cucinare alla mia, altroché!»  
Quella sera, dopo cena, senza dire una parola Bucky aiuta Steve a unire i due letti. Dormono insieme, come quando erano piccoli, abbracciati nel silenzio della notte.

\- - -  
  


Oltreoceano arrivano storie inquietanti su dittatori tedeschi e ideologie battezzate col nome di nazionalsocialismo. Quando Roosvelt dichiara il paese in limitata emergenza, Bucky è tra i primi a venir chiamato alle armi.  
Paralizzato davanti alla lettera di arruolamento, l’ha fissata per tutta la notte senza alcuna idea di quello che sarebbe stato di lui. Eppure, quando il mattino seguente indossa l’uniforme del 107° Reggimento, lo fa con orgoglio ed è come se un pezzetto di sé, che non sapeva gli mancasse, ritornasse al proprio posto.  
Steve, per la prima volta, non è con lui. È costretto a casa, a vegliare sulla malattia che si sta portando via sua madre.  
Anche se la lontananza gli pesa (anche se la guerra lo spaventa e l’idea di non avere Steve al suo fianco lo annichilisce), Bucky gli promette di scrivergli tutti i giorni e gli fa giurare di avvertirlo se le cose dovessero peggiorare, così che provi a tornare da lui il prima possibile.

Come promesso, Bucky scrive tutti i giorni e Steve risponde a ogni sua lettera.  
Non c’è da stupirsi, quindi, che le prime voci su una sua relazione a distanza inizino a girare per il campo.  
I compagni d’arme sgomitano il loro Sergente ogni volta che giunge una nuova lettera. Ogni volta che durante le serate in libera uscita lo vedono bere in compagnia di una ragazza, Dum Dum o Morita si presentano al suo tavolo per rovinargli quello che credono essere un appuntamento. Ogni volta che un’infermiera del campo gli sorride o gli fa gli occhi dolci, i ragazzi lo tirano via e, ogni volta, gli ricordano della _donnina innamorata_ che lo aspetta a casa.  
Bucky non li smentisce mai.  
Quattro mesi dopo, però, Sarah è completamente fuori pericolo e, stretto in un’uniforme militare che sembra essere stata creata al solo scopo di renderlo superbo, si presenta al campo il Capitano Steve Rogers.  
Da quel giorno, con grande disappunto dei commilitoni, le lettere smettono di arrivare.

\- - -  
  


Bucky si è ormai fatto la nomea di Casanova fuori e dentro l’esercito.  
È incapace di trovarsi una ragazza fissa; nessuna di quelle con cui è stato gli è mai sembrata quella giusta e anche se la Signora Rogers ride e gli dice che è giovane e ha tutto il tempo di scoprire l’amore, Bucky sa che il problema è _ lui_.  
Nessuno è in grado di immaginare quanta fatica ci sia dietro ai suoi sorrisi, ai suoi occhiolini o a quella che prendono come ammiccante spigliatezza. Prima almeno sapeva di poter staccare la spina con Steve, sapeva che lui sarebbe stato la sua lunga e intensa boccata d’aria fresca e avrebbe potuto respirarlo a pieni polmoni.  
Prima Bucky era Peter e Steve la sua Isola Che Non C’é.  
Ora invece ci sono cose che nemmeno Steve capirebbe. Come l’emozione che prova quando accompagna una delle ragazze a fare shopping, quando le ammira volteggiare infilate in gonne dai colori vivaci o ne osserva le lunghe gambe ammiccare dallo spacco di abiti da sera. Ha un debole per le sottovesti di seta, per il modo in cui scivolano sul corpo, come latte che cola sulla pelle. E il raso, _oh il raso_, ha passato un intero pomeriggio a pomiciare tra le poltrone del cinema solo per poter accarezzare la gonna di Callie Wilson.  
È Dicembre quando, in congedo per le vacanze natalizie insieme a Steve, attraversa le strade agghindate a festa del centro. Infagottati in cappotti e sciarpe di lana, sollevano la testa per guardare luminarie che brillano come stelle rubate al cielo per poter essere appese ai lampioni. Nemmeno un isolato più indietro la gente si scalda ancora incendiando bidoni dell’immondizia, qui invece Santa ride panciuto e passa in anticipo.  
Bucky si fa catturare dai luccichii sintetici delle vetrine di una boutique. Oltre le porte a vetro, i profumi femminili danno alla testa e i sorrisi radiosi delle commesse lo invitano ad entrare. Una di loro agita un saluto sbarazzino verso Steve e Bucky lo usa come scusa. «Non vorrai deludere una tua ammiratrice, vero Capitano?»  
«Ma se è la prima volta che mi vede.»  
«E con questo? Sei un bel vedere, una volta sola è più che sufficiente per capirlo.»  
Steve mostra una smorfia contrariata (forse c’è anche una punta di imbarazzo), ma Bucky lo spinge dentro.  
Quasi senza pensarci Barnes punta al bancone dei cosmetici, dove tra i rossetti in esposizione ce n’è uno in particolare che lo attira immediatamente: ha un colore rosso vermiglio.  
Non si accorge di aver preso in mano il campione, finché non è Steve a guardarlo curioso, abbassandosi su di lui. «Se stai pensando di regalarlo a chiunque sia la tua ultima ragazza desisti. Hai appena chiuso con Christine… o Veronica… o… uff, ormai ho perso il conto… il punto è che è passata solo una settimana e mezzo, e date le tue esperienze passate dubito che questa arrivi fino a Natale.»  
Bucky non si muove. Il volto di Steve è a pochi centimetri dal proprio e il suo respiro gli sfila sulla guancia. Odora di menta, della chewingum che si sono smezzati qualche minuto prima e, pungente, l’aroma si fa strada tra tutti i profumi che riempiono il negozio.  
Respira piano, riappoggia il rossetto al bancone e cerca di sorridere con naturalezza. Spera solo di non essere arrossito, spera che l’amico non l’abbia notato, spera che le commesse non lo stiano guardando e, soprattutto, spera che il proprio cuore non stia per esplodere, anche se lo sente battere così forte che teme glielo esporteranno per metterlo sotto una teca di vetro in qualche laboratorio di ricerca. _Studio del cuore di James Buchanan Barnes, soggetto depravato numero xx: ecco come un cuore umano _non_ dovrebbe _mai_ battere per il proprio migliore amico._  
Sorride con cautela. «Spiritosone, se stai cercando di rovinare lo spirito del Natale, dovrai impegnarti un po’ di più, Scruge.»  
«No, sto cercando di farti perdere la brutta abitudine di passare da una ragazza all’altra.»  
«Allora, rompiscatole, ti farà piacere sapere che questo è il regalo per mia madre.» Bucky tiene il volto puntato avanti, lascia che Steve gli guardi la nuca, mentre il sorriso si sbriciola.  
Quando la commessa gli consegna il pacchetto regalo, qualcosa in lui si rompe per sempre. È la prima volta che mente a Steve e ogni parola è una lama che trafigge il suo cuore.

\- - -  
  


Da quando è tornato a casa, Bucky fa lo stesso sogno ogni notte.  
Sogna di una ragazza che ha visto quando era bambino, quando ancora non poteva capire quanto pericoloso fosse essere se stessi e quali e quante oscene perversioni potessero annidarsi nella mente umana. Sogna della sua crocchia ramata, un nido di vespe annodato sul capo; sogna delle sue guance scavate e di occhi infossati in un volto pallido come il lenzuolo di un fantasma.  
Nel sogno la sente urlare, scalpitare e prendere a unghiate braccia grosse e pesanti che non la lasciano mai andare.  
«Sono guarita!» grida piangendo «Non riportatemi lì dentro, non lo farò più, lo giuro! Sono guarita! Sono guarita! Per favore, pietà!»  
Ma nessuno le crede. Gli uomini la sollevano di peso e la gettano in un’ambulanza che sparisce oltre i cancelli di ferro di un istituto di correzione.  
_Non guardare, James. È dove rinchiudono i pazzi e i degenerati; mangia la tua minestra, vai a messa la domenica, obbedisci a tuo padre e non sarà mai cosa che ti riguardi. Ora và, và e non voltarti. _Gli aveva detto il nonno, trascinandolo oltre.  
Ma nel sogno una mano lo raggiunge, lo obbliga a voltarsi e quando lo fa, il viso della ragazza lo guarda con occhi lattiginosi e un punteruolo conficcato a fondo nella testa. «Verranno a prenderti. Verranno a prendere anche te.»  
Bucky si sveglia di soprassalto a bocca spalancata, la voce morta in gola e la schiena madida di sudore.  
Anche nella veglia la ragazza urla. Urla. _Urla._

\- - -  
  


Bucky ha il volto sciupato, occhiaie che gli cerchiano gli occhi e l’aria stanca.  
Steve lo trova spesso nascosto tra gli scaffali della biblioteca comunale, nella sezione di _Letteratura Fantascientifica e Fantastica_, a sonnecchiare con la testa abbandonata tra le braccia. Allora si sfila il giaccone, glielo appoggia alle spalle e gli si siede accanto. Per quanto sia pronto a vegliare sul sonno dell’amico, però, non dura mai più di dieci minuti scarsi.  
Bucky si sveglia sempre sussultando e ogni volta ha nello sguardo un terrore latente, una richiesta d’aiuto che Steve ha appena il tempo di notare, prima che se la strofini via col pugno chiuso.  
«Va tutto bene, Buck? Lo sai che con me puoi parlare.» gli dice.  
Bucky annuisce meccanicamente. Per un attimo crede di star ancora dormendo perché Steve gli appoggia una mano alla guancia e lo accarezza piano, gentile, quasi a cullarlo con dolcezza per condurlo di nuovo nel sonno. E solo Dio sa quanto vorrebbe poter dormire un sonno vuoto, silenzioso, senza urla. Ma non è un caso se lo chiamano il _sonno dei giusti_.  
Deve far forza su se stesso per allontanarsi da quel tocco caldo e sorridere come niente fosse, come se un trombone non avesse appena preso posto al centro del proprio petto suonando un’intera sinfonia di Beethoven.  
La testa ruota in automatico in una panoramica dei dintorni. Si assicura che nessuno li abbia visti, ma quando torna a guardare Steve, nell’espressione del biondo c’è qualcosa di più della preoccupazione. E se Bucky non fosse _così stanco_, riuscirebbe a vedere le incrinature del viso, la _ ferita_ invisibile che gli ha appena inferto.  
Ma Bucky scuote il capo e gli restituisce il giaccone, cercando di arrancare fuori dai riverberi degli incubi e di ignorare le urla della ragazza dalla crocchia ramata. «Sì, Stevie, va tutto bene. Devo solo recuperare un po’ di sonno arretrato. Mi ero abituato così bene alle brande scomode del campo, che ora non riesco più ad addormentarmi se il mio materasso non ha almeno una decina di bitorzoli.»  
Entrambi fingono una risata poco partecipe.  
Bucky china il capo. No, non può parlare con lui, anche se Steve ha un animo premuroso ed è un buon ascoltatore, anche se è la persona più generosa che conosca. Certe cose, semplicemente, sono così _rivoltanti_ che nessuno dovrebbe mai raccontarle.

\- - -  
  


Bucky non ha mai osato dare un nome a quello che prova per Steve – nulla di quello che sente quando pensa a lui, di quello che prova quando sono nella stessa stanza o del modo in cui vorrebbe toccarlo ed essere toccato da lui, ha a che fare con l’amicizia.  
Ma mai, nemmeno per un secondo, nemmeno per sbaglio, si è illuso che Steve potesse provare la stessa cosa: che fossero sbagliati in due e che, magari _– oh magari! –_ avrebbero potuto essere sbagliati _insieme_.  
Ecco perché, quando Bucky raccoglie da terra uno dei disegni di Steve scivolato via dalla sua tasca, quando si sono salutati, non sa cosa provare. E allora prova tutto, tutto in un colpo solo.  
C’è Bucky nel ritratto, non è la prima volta, a Steve piace usarlo come modello. “Sei bello, oltre a essere un cretino, fattene una ragione” gli ha borbottato una volta e nessuno dei due ha avuto il coraggio di alzare lo sguardo, di incrociare quello dell’altro, forse per paura di quello che vi avrebbero visto.  
Questo ritratto, però, è diverso; Steve non gliel’ha mai fatto vedere. C’è nei tratti a carboncino una cura affezionata, dettagli precisi, reali, che deve aver studiato a lungo, fissandolo per ore, per giorni, per _anni_; c’è una bellezza che non appartiene a Bucky, ma agli occhi di Steve, al modo in cui lo vede.  
C’è il suo amore.  
Bucky passa quarantacinque minuti fermo in mezzo a un marciapiedi, al freddo. Quarantacinque minuti in cui spera che non sia solo nella sua testa, che sia vero, che Steve lo ami almeno la metà di quanto lo ama lui.  
Al quarantaseiesimo minuto, però, una ragazza avvolta in un cappottino viola lo supera correndo, da sotto le falde, balze di una gonna vaporosa si agitano intorno agli stivaletti di camoscio e Bucky si scopre a fissarla con una curiosità morbosa che non riesce a evitarsi. Si tira indietro quando se ne accorge, contro il muro, nascosto dall’ombra di una tettoia.  
La ragazza nel cappottino viola corre via. Al suo posto, tornano le urla.  
«Barnes, patetico bastardo egoista, a che diavolo pensavi?» Bucky ripiega con cura il ritratto e lo mette in tasca.  
Non c’è modo perché Steve possa amare un degenerato come lui. E se davvero Bucky lo amasse, dovrebbe pregare affinché sia così, affinché Steve sia _normale_ e che nessuno, _nessuno_, possa mai usare le ragioni del suo cuore per fargli del male.  
Una volta tornato a casa, nasconde il ritratto nel cassetto della propria scrivania e giura a se stesso di non guardarlo mai più.


	3. parte terza

Bucky prende la decisione a una settimana e mezzo dal Natale: si toglierà quel _prurito_ che ha da sempre, cederà alla tentazione. Se lo farà, forse, dopo sarà finalmente libero e le urla spariranno una volta per tutte.  
Programma il momento con cura minuziosa, scegliendo come giorno un giovedì pomeriggio; fingerà di essere troppo stanco per accompagnare la sua famiglia nelle ultime compere di Natale o scalderà un termometro in un pentolino pieno d’acqua bollente e dirà di essersi preso la febbre.  
Ha solo bisogno di un paio d’ore in solitudine, tutto qui.  
Una volta che tutto sarà finito lui guarirà. È tutto ciò che gli serve sapere, tutto ciò in cui vuole credere.

\- - -

Quel giovedì le strade sono innevate, a qualche porta di distanza un coro natalizio intona _Silent Night_.  
Bucky è solo in casa.  
Ha aspettato che anche l’ultimo dei fratelli fosse uscito, prima di buttare indietro le lenzuola sotto cui si è infilato e scattare in piedi. Rimane con le orecchie tese, ingoiato dal silenzio delle pareti.  
Percorre i corridoi di casa avanti e indietro per almeno una decina di volte, nervoso, elettrizzato, spaventato. È come la prima volta che ha fatto sesso con una ragazza, con l’unica differenza che, nel proprio letto, non ci sarà Madeline Bridges a miagolare come una gattina in calore, azzannandogli un orecchio mentre gli racconta oscenità che mai avrebbe pensato di poter sentire pronunciate dalla bocca di una ragazza.  
Si spoglia di ogni abito, togliendosi uno strato alla volta: il maglione, la camicia, i calzoni, i boxer – è un serpente pronto alla muta e una volta terminato non c’è altro a vestirlo se non brividi e pelle nuda.  
Davanti allo specchio in camera, Bucky osserva il proprio corpo, viviseziona ogni dettaglio. Sale lungo gambe toniche e lunghe, ondeggia tra i fianchi, scala gradini di addominali e giunge al petto.  
Dietro di lui, sul letto, ha disposto gli unici abiti che sembrano essere della sua misura (una vecchia camicia da notte di quando sua madre era incinta e un intimo rosso che ha comprato con la scusa di volerlo regalare a una ragazza con cui ha smesso di vedersi da un pezzo). Li supera per dirigersi alla scrivania, apre il cassetto e per un momento si fa tentare dal foglio piegato in quattro con il suo ritratto. Non sa dove trovi la forza di ignorarlo, ma infila la mano fino in fondo dove, nascosto tra i quaderni, trova un pacchettino regalo avvolto nell’elegante carta firmata di una boutique del centro.  
Lo spacchetta con cura, piano, assaporando ogni secondo come fosse un rito sacro. Sta attento a non strappare, sollevando angoli di scotch con le unghie e tirandolo come a levare una pellicina.  
Sorride a scoprire di non aver dimenticato il colore del rossetto. È esattamente come lo ricordava, come lo _voleva_. Ad annusarlo odora di chimico, di cera, di resina e di qualcos’altro, qualcosa che Bucky immagina sia l’odore del peccato.  
Appoggiata al centro del labbro superiore, la punta rossa risalta sul pallore della sua bocca. Nonostante il tremore della mano, cerca di passarlo in modo uniforme, così come l’ha visto fare centinaia di volte alle ragazze che ha frequentato, a sua sorella o perfino a sua madre. Quella del rossetto diviene una carezza vermiglia che ridà vita all’intero volto.  
Guardandosi allo specchio, Bucky si vede per la prima volta. Per la prima volta, come appare e come si sente sono due entità che combaciano alla perfezione, che portano entrambe il suo nome e gli stampano su labbra rosso vermiglio un sorriso _felice_.  
Eppure, lui meglio di chiunque altro dovrebbe sapere che c’è sempre un prezzo da pagare.

All’ingresso, una coppia di chiavi cade nella ciotola che i suoi tengono sulla libreria; qualcuno chiama il suo nome senza che Bucky lo senta.  
È troppo tardi quando bussano alla porta della sua stanza, la maniglia si abbassa e il primo spiraglio viene aperto.  
Bucky ha la sensazione che il tempo rallenti senza che lui ne abbia alcun controllo, come se in quella manciata di secondi fosse stato scaraventato fuori dal proprio corpo e per quanto cerchi di rientrarvi, di riprendere possesso di sé, di urlare una scusa o richiudere la porta prima che sia troppo tardi, non riesce a fare null’altro se non fissarla con orrore.  
Del tutto ignaro, Steve si affaccia in stanza. «Buck, ci sei? Tua madre mi ha detto che non stai bene e ti ho portato del brodo di pollo.» E, quando lo vede – quando i loro sguardi si incrociano e non è chiaro chi dei due sia il più sorpreso –, il sacchetto che stringeva in mano cade, rovesciando in terra un pentolino pieno di brodo ancora fumante.  
Bucky indietreggia, ma non c’è posto per nascondersi, né ha abiti dietro cui rifugiarsi. La luce che penzola dal soffitto diventa un faro che punta su di lui, sui suoi peccati e sulla sua devianza.  
_È finita._  
Il silenzio di Steve lo mura vivo e Bucky non riesce a trovare il coraggio di spezzarlo. Lo sente posarsi intorno a sé mattone dopo mattone e spera allora che, prima o poi, gli crolli addosso, che lo schiacci al pavimento e lo faccia sparire nella moquette. Invece continua a rimanere in piedi, davanti allo sguardo di Steve che gli strappa via anche l’ultimo barlume di una dignità insozzata di vermiglio.  
«No, no, no, no, no, no…» Bucky si copre il volto con le mani, china il capo e cerca di restringere ogni poro della pelle, di risucchiare ogni muscolo e accartocciarsi su se stesso – se solo potesse si schiaccerebbe tutte le ossa come una lattina vuota gettata nell’immondizia.  
Come ha potuto pensare che sarebbe guarito? Come ha potuto pensare che sarebbe stato salvo?  
Un giovedì, a pochi giorni da Natale, il mondo si apre sotto ai piedi di Bucky.

_È finita._

\- - -

_Eccetto che non lo è._  
Ci sarebbero tanti modi per descrivere quello che Steve sente in questo momento: è stupito, intontito, sconvolto, immobilizzato da ciò che vede e ciò che prova.  
Ma, ancor più importante, Steve si trova _lì_.  
Davanti a lui Bucky si irrigidisce, scarta di lato e rimane intrappolato contro l’angolo del muro, senza alcuna via di fuga.  
Steve non ha idea di cosa dovrebbe dire, non ha idea di cosa stia accadendo, né di come dovrebbe prendere la situazione _(ci dev’essere qualcosa di profondamente malato in lui, perché è accaldato dal rush d’eccitazione che ha dato corrente ai suoi nervi)_ – sa però di non aver mai visto l’amico così spaventato come in quel momento, nemmeno dietro le trincee nemiche.  
«No, no, ti prego Steve… non… non guardarmi… non guardarmi… non so cosa mi sia preso… _non sono_ _io_…» c’è qualcosa in quelle suppliche che a Steve spezza il cuore. Gli ricorda di una gita scolastica che ha odiato con tutto se stesso, che li ha portati a Welfare Island[1] e ai cancelli in ferro battuto dell’ospedale psichiatrico. Ricorda le preghiere di sconosciuti ragazzi in lacrime condotti oltre al cancello dai loro stessi genitori, la promessa degli adulti di offrire loro una cura e, negli sguardi dei ragazzi, la stessa identica vergogna che ora ritrova negli occhi di Bucky: profonda, disperata, _l’umiliante vergogna di esistere_.  
Bucky ansima, raschia aria da un barile vuoto e le sue pupille sono pallini minuscoli che stanno annegando in liquidi occhi azzurri. L’attacco di panico lo tira giù, si aggrappa alle sue caviglie e strattona finché non crolla inginocchiato in terra.  
È così che l’immagine di Bucky si sbriciola. Lo splendido ragazzo di Brooklyn dal sorriso smagliante e la battuta pronta si trasforma in un giovanotto di vetro fracassato sul pavimento di casa.  
Perfino la sua voce ha il suono di uno specchio infranto che continua a rompersi in pezzi sempre più piccoli. «E… e… esci… per favore… per favore… per favore… per favore…»  
Steve si volta a guardare la porta, dovrebbe ascoltarlo, dovrebbe dirgli che non è cambiato nulla, che lo aspetterà in corridoio quando se la sentirà di uscire; non vuole essere ulteriore fonte di umiliazione per Bucky.  
Ma nel momento in cui la porta di quella stanza si richiuderà alle sue spalle, sanno entrambi che non ci sarà più nulla da aspettare.  
«No.»  
La voce esce estranea dalla bocca di Steve. Si allontana dalla porta con uno scatto e per poco non inciampa in quel che resta del brodo di pollo.  
Bucky, bloccato nel suo angolo, trema. «Fe-fermati, non avvicinarti…»  
Ma Steve non ha intenzione di ascoltarlo, di uscire, di fare finta di niente. Non cancellerà quel momento dalla propria memoria solo perché credono che sia meglio così, _che sia più facile_, come quando durante l’estate dei suoi quindici anni si è ritrovato a gemere di piacere perché Bucky lo ha toccato e per giorni, mesi, anni, ha odiato se stesso per averlo desiderato così intensamente e non essere riuscito a trattenersi.  
Si morde a sangue il labbro inferiore e prende il plaid arricciato ai piedi del letto. Non si dà tempo di pensare alla sottoveste e al paio di mutandine di seta rossa stese con cura sul materasso, che nota solo in quel momento. Si china accanto a Bucky, lo avvolge nella coperta e non gli è mai sembrato così piccolo come in quel momento.  
«Non preoccuparti, Buck, va tutto bene.» Steve lascia la mano su di lui, usa il braccio per circondargli la schiena e le dita per stringergli la spalla opposta, mentre con tutta la gentilezza di cui è capace lo tira più vicino a sé.  
Ricurvo su se stesso, Bucky tiene con ostinazione il volto nascosto tra le mani. «Te lo giuro, Steve, non sono –»  
«NO!» Steve si sente un disco rotto. Vorrebbe _davvero_ poter dare a Bucky tutto quello di cui ha bisogno, e se l’amico non volesse più essere guardato da lui, sarebbe disposto a cavarsi gli occhi pur di potergli stare comunque vicino. Ma non ha la forza di ascoltarlo rinnegarsi. Tutto, ma non quello.  
Chiude le braccia intorno a Bucky, lo raccoglie da terra, quasi potesse trarlo in salvo e portarlo lontano dalla sua stessa paura. Lo abbraccia così forte che a breve si fonderanno in un’unica entità; lo abbraccia come avrebbe voluto fare quando lo ha trovato addormentato in biblioteca, lo abbraccia come avrebbe voluto fare nella loro tenda del campo militare o in trincea o in ogni maledetto istante passato accanto a lui. Lo abbraccia e spera che possa perdonarlo. «Ti prego non dire niente. Sono stato un idiota, mi dispiace di non aver capito come ti sentivi, di non aver capito quello che ti stava succedendo. Mi dispiace, ma tu non dirlo, non dire che non sei così, non chiedermi scusa, non tornare a nasconderti a me e a soffrire in silenzio.»  
Bucky non si muove.  
Steve gli allaccia le dita a un polso. «Togli le mani, lascia che ti guardi.»  
«Per-perché?»  
Steve lo tira piano, quasi temesse di poterlo rompere in mille pezzi, quando invece, tutto quello che vuole, è rimetterlo insieme e riparare le crepe. «Perché non hai nulla di cui vergognarti.»  
Dalla bocca di Bucky gorgoglia una risata rotta, bagnata di lacrime, un singhiozzo beffardo, che si spegne subito dopo, come se non meritasse nemmeno quello. «Dio, Steve… perché mi fai questo? Non è come quando eravamo piccoli. Non passerà con un pugno sul naso di chi mi additerà a frocio, questo è qualcosa che ho _dentro_, lo capisci?»  
«E allora condividilo con me. Non ti chiedo altro.»  
«Smettila! Come puoi chiedermi una cosa del genere? Lo sai cosa fanno a quelli come me.» Bucky lo fissa come se ciò che _è_ potesse essere contagioso e potesse rovinare anche lui.  
«Lo so e non mi importa. Adoro già ogni cosa di te, Buck, lo adoro da sempre. E se quello che hai dentro è ciò che ti rende quello che sei, allora è troppo tardi anche per me. Già lo amo. Già _ti_ amo.»  
Bucky lo guarda e Steve teme di aver parlato troppo. Ma l’amico gli porta dita tremanti al bavero del maglione e gli chiede «Anche _così_?»  
Il rossetto ha accentuato le linee morbide e carnose della sua bocca e il colore gli fa risaltare gli occhi come due piccole gemme di cristallo.  
Steve gli sorride e il fatto che Bucky arrossisca gli fa sperare che forse. _Forse._ «Sempre.»

\- - -

Bucky è un giovane cervo malfermo sulle gambe.  
È rimasto abbracciato a Steve così a lungo che, quando si sono staccati l’uno dall’altro, gli è sembrato che gli strappassero un arto.  
Gli ha perfino raccontato di aver trovato il suo disegno. Ha riso deliziato quando Steve gli ha balbettato una scusa e alla fine ha ceduto: gli ha confidato di aver imparato ad amare stando al suo fianco e di aver scoperto la gelosia guardandolo tra le braccia di nuove ragazze ogni mese. E Bucky lo ha rassicurato che non ce ne sarebbero state più: «Volevo te e non potevo averti.»  
La lontananza non è durata molto.  
Steve gli ha chiesto di poterlo aiutare a finire di vestirsi e ora che, spoglio del plaid, Bucky ha perso di nuovo ogni barriera, non sa più perché gli abbia detto di sì.  
Forse perché Steve lo guarda come se fosse un sogno appeso al puntale di un albero di Natale. Forse perché prende gli slip dal letto e si inginocchia ai suoi piedi per aiutarlo ad infilarli. Forse perché mani ruvide gli accarezzano le gambe quando glieli infila e i nastrini ai lati dei fianchi svolazzano, mossi dal respiro di Steve – ed è così vicino che Bucky può sentire il suo naso sfiorargli l’inguine.  
Forse è perché Steve non si alza, perché ha il volto all’altezza del suo bassoventre, perché solleva gli occhi in quelli di Bucky e gli chiede un permesso che nelle sue fantasie l’uomo gli ha dato da una vita. Forse è perché Steve arrossisce, ma lo guarda emozionato e un po’ goffo e un po’ dolce; socchiude gli occhi e spinge la bocca contro di lui – bacia il pizzo rosso delle mutandine e il sesso di Bucky e Bucky geme, muove il bacino in avanti, si strofina contro la sua bocca, e lo accarezza tra i capelli biondi.  
Forse è perché, quando finalmente si alza, Steve conta quanti baci ci vogliano per ricoprirgli l’intero torace e a piccoli morsi misura la distanza tra i capezzoli. C’è una meticolosità curiosa quando glieli lecca, fino a farli diventare turgidi, sorridendo orgoglioso quando spuntano come bottoncini sotto la seta della sottoveste e gli mettono di nuovo voglia di assaggiarli.  
O forse è perché il loro primo bacio è un chiedersi scusa reciprocamente per il tempo che hanno perso, il coraggio che è mancato e il segreto che hanno taciuto.  
Per quei motivi e per tanti altri.  
Bucky avanza a passi incerti verso la specchiera. Se non ci fossero le mani di Steve a tenerlo saldo alla vita, è sicuro si affloscerebbe su se stesso, scomparendo nella propria stessa pelle.  
Steve però non lo abbandona, in piedi dietro di lui, apre una mano al suo mento, preme l’indice alle sue labbra e lo invita a schiuderle. Bucky obbedisce, gli lecca la punta del dito e ne succhia la falange. Si ferma solo quando il biondo cala il volto al suo orecchio.  
«Lo vedi?» gli chiede Steve.  
«Cosa?»  
Il suo riflesso gli sorride. «Che sei da mozzare il fiato.»  
Bucky si guarda e vorrebbe mettersi a piangere senza alcun motivo. È una sensazione stupida e calda: Steve lo ama, la seta gli solletica le cosce in una carezza morbida e sensuale che semplicemente adora e, nonostante gli occhi siano ancora rossi di pianto e il rossetto completamente sbavato, Bucky si sente bello.

\- - -

Bucky è sveglio, bello e affabile.

«Ma non hai ancora finito?»  
«Eddai Buck, non mettermi fretta!»  
«Ti ricordo che hai insistito tu per volermelo mettere.»  
«Nhn… non credevo sarebbe stato così complicato. E poi ho paura di sbavartelo tutto, non voglio che la mia prima volta sia un disastro.»  
«Oh _Stevie_, la tua _prima volta_~»  
«S-smettila di prendermi in giro, lo sai cosa intendo!»  
«D’accordo, sì, hai ragione. Come sempre. Ma non darti troppa pena, se sbagli posso sempre pulire la parte in eccesso con un fazzoletto.»  
«Cosa? E me lo dici solo adesso?!»  
«Ahahahah, scusa, mi dispiace, ma guardarti così concentrato mentre cerchi di mettermi il rossetto è uno spettacolo. Non puoi mica biasimarmi per non essere riuscito a resistere. Ti ho mai detto quanto sia difficile toglierti gli occhi di dosso?»  
«E io ti ho mai detto che sei un cretino?»  
«Qualche volta, sì.»  
«Bene. E ora stai fermo e fammi finire o non riuscirò mai a ritrarti di questo passo.»  
«Agli ordini, mio bel Capitano.»

E ora lo sa: non esiste cura alla sua malattia. Ma tra le braccia dell’uomo che ama, Bucky lo bacia con labbra dipinte di rosso vermiglio, lo ammanta della propria pelle e da lui si fa ricoprire di carezze lente e appassionate, e sa anche di non averne più bisogno.  
E quando la ragazza dalla crocchia ramata torna ad affacciarsi ai suoi incubi, Bucky stringe i denti e trova voce per dirle che andrà tutto bene.  
Quella è la vita che vuole.

** —****_ Fine _** ** —**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Welfare Island, ora conosciuta come Roosvelt Island. Nel corso del XIX secolo, vennero costruiti sull'isola alcuni ospedali, asili, e istituti correttivi.  
\---  
Siamo alla fine arrivati al momento della verità: l'ultimo capitolo, la mia Nemesi! (?)  
C'erano altre cose che, in realtà, avrei voluto scrivere (per non parlare di che capra io sia stata ad essermi completamente dimenticata dell'esistenza di Peggy... Nooooo!), ma avrei rischiato di non finirla più e dato che sono famosa per non portare mai a termine le mie long, va benissimo così.  
Non ho molto da dire se non un grazie di cuore a chiunque sia arrivato fin qui, sia che lo abbia fatto in silenzio, sia che abbia lasciato un segno del suo passaggio.  
\---  
Scritta per la task 23 della 1StuckyADay @till the end of the line - Steven Rogers / Bucky Barnes - Stucky – prompt: being gay in the 40s


End file.
